Janitorial carts allow a janitor to store and transport supplies and tools on the cart. A typical janitor cart is large enough to support janitorial tools such as a tool box, bucket, mops, brooms, dust pans, etc. In this manner, while at a janitorial closet, the user (e.g. a janitor) can assemble all of the supplies and tools needed and then proceed through a facility performing janitorial services as the user proceeds. Unless the janitor runs out of supplies, realizes a need for an additional supply or tool, or runs out of storage space on the cart, the janitor need not return to the closet until the maintenance activities are complete. These janitorial carts, however, tend to be large, bulky, and unwieldy (particularly in confined areas).
Furthermore, because a significant portion of a janitor's duties includes picking up refuse, debris, and other loose objects, the janitor must also usually bring along a refuse receptacle in addition to the cart. Thus, it is necessary that the janitor handle the cart and receptacle at the same time or the janitor must make two trips to the closet to retrieve first the cart and then the receptacle (or vice versa).
Therefore a need exists for improved janitorial apparatus and methods.